metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:My idea for Prime 4
I know that by its very nature it must be fanon but I'm tired of putting little tips and parts of my idea for it all over and want to put it all in one spot. The whole basis for the idea is that phazon, X, and metroids all still exist. I have a theory for the continued existence of each one. Phazon Theory-Partway through corruption it hinted at the leviathans turning the planets into pure phazon. They then would in theory become like phaaze and send out leviathans to more planets still. Thus phazon could still exist outside of federation controlled space. Anyways we don't know that all phazon was destroyed. My thoery is that the radiation sent out from Aurora unit 313 being destroyed had blown up all of the phazon in the immediate area. And as phazon still exists Dark Samus can also. For those who say that we saw her die at the end of Prime 3 been there done that I did that to her three times in echoes and she kept coming back. X Theory-pay close attention cause this one's a doozy. When the BSL crashed into SR388 the core X could have survived but without their normal forms. They then drifted to a new planet and when entering the atmosphere they were badly damaged and were reduced to regular X except for one of the SA-X who was farther behind and ended up in the slipstream of another core X and was able to retake it's physical form of samus. Metroid theory-This one is pretty common among people on the site. The Space pirates keep a planet with metroids on it as a backup. Than the metroids escape (of course) and replicate so much that the space pirates have to draw up a huge army to fight them. But by the time that they get it ready to move Super Metroid occurs and the army is destroyed and they don't get time to make another one. After all that happens the X, the leviathan, and the metroids all end up on the same planet with the X landing near the leviathan, sealing off it's entrance. They all get corrupted by phazon and only the metroids that have been corrupted can absorb them. The rest of them can now be replicated by the X. Samus lands after the events of fusion to destroy the leviathan and blows open the entrance. She lands a short distance away and on the way to the entrance encounters a Met-X (possessed metroid). She kills it than as she is about to absorb the X another metroid (unpossessed) comes and body slams her away. it than absorbs the X itself and then starts to talk to Samus (didn't see that coming). Afterword she goes to the leviathan and encounters the SA-X and Dark Samus. Samus can now understand dark samus due to her new metroid DNA. Dark samus blows the SA-X to pieces. The X comes out and infects dark samus who has not recieved enough phazon recently to absorb it, however neither can it fully infect her. So we end up with a half Sa-X half Dark Samus with Dark Samus's personality and desires (get phazon). Remember that huge beam that dark samus corrupted samus with. Well Samus gets nailed by it again and thrown clean out of the leviathan. It shows the phazon appearing in her heart and then a little metroid appears and eats it. The metroid than turns to a phazon metroid and samus can now absorb the mutant X and gets a new suit (mostly because I hate the latex look of the fusion suit). She than has to go around and destroy the other leviathans that had gotten out and absorb the phazon that they release upon their deaths. Only this time whenever the phazon appears the metroid eats it and than mutates. Eventually it turn into a little mini prime and Samus can now go fight the Dark SA-X. She fights it for a certain amount of time and than the core drops down on the Dark Sa-X and a bunch of X come together on the Dark SA-X and make it immune to all of samus's weapons. Survive for a few minutes and it will bust open a wall that holds a item that is a temporary wepon that had appeared earlier in the game and she can now kill it. That is my idea for a prime 4. Whew that took half a hour. Tell me what you think of it. Metroidhunter32 19:50, 21 June 2008 (UTC) Very creative! That might make some awesome fanon and a fun game, but there comes a time when stuff just has to die. you can't keep bringing it back, especially after its died an epic, climactic death. It starts to lose its charm. Although part of me wishes for a game like that, with all the Metroid villains in one place for a big fat ownage! But again, nice ideas! Long Live the Squees!!! Squeemaster 23:16, 5 August 2008 (UTC) :Ah but the fact that it has died a epic death is what adds to the charm. I am trying to find a way to bring the Ing in also so that every enemy can be fought. And it wouldn't be a light user friendly game like prime 3. No this would bring back the incredible dificulty that is so rarly seen on wii games. And I will never let the prime games die. they are to good. Metroidhunter32 00:40, 6 August 2008 (UTC) ::Who said that there will be no more Prime-like metroid games. They only said prime is over, after all. MarioGalaxy2433g5 10+ {talk/ / } 00:46, 6 August 2008 (UTC) :I'm inclined to think Phazon is done, X are done, but the secret Metroid planet idea I like. User:MetroidVeteran Two things i see wrong in there are phazon is GONE i've have had enough of phazon up until metroid prime 3 i could take it but i saw the color blue so much in that game that and it annoyed me so much blue samus blue, phazze basically a blue colored planet. And the next thing is Dark Samus did die i mean yeah she has disinigrated before but her percious phazon is gone even if she did some how survive she would need phazon and eventually she would perish. Just one more thing metroids can't be killed by X the metroid cells will kill the X if the X attempted it. Remember what happened to the X in Samus's body after they put metroid cells in her body. They got completely DESTROYED.:Snore6 :Ah but theese X are mutated to be stronger and can posses metroids without problem. I beleve I stated that. Metroidhunter32 02:31, 2 December 2008 (UTC) ::Ah but quick interjection. X don't possess, they kill and then copy. It's the Ing who possess things. (unless the ability to possess stuff is part of those mutations you're talkin' about). The World is Quiet Here. [[User:Squeemaster|'Squee'master]] 21:33, 11 December 2008 (UTC) I think snore6's point is that the metroids were created to counter the X. X (if any survived, which I doubt) could evolve over metroids given enough time, but that would kinda make the metroids of the series pretty weak. If the X did evolve (which we have seen), you don't think the Chozo thought up a counter-measure? Regardless, I believe that the X are dead, and that a few Metroid specimen exist on the Chozo homeworld as specimen only, because a X-free world doesn't need the metroid protection. I think the Chozo homeworld could be part of the next game, but not a Prime. I think the Prime trilogy is done. ''MetVet'' just to cleer all this up.... THE TRILOGY IS OVER IT ANT NO SAGALuminoth 23:34, 10 December 2008 (UTC) Will everyone please quit ranting about how it's over and your tired of prime and TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THE BASE IDEAS also the entire metroid series was a trilogy from the second super metroid came out to the instant fusion was anounced. Metroidhunter32 16:04, 11 December 2008 (UTC) I think the x and metroids could still exist, but phazon and dark samus are gone Jumiri 22:37, 11 December 2008 (UTC) once again it is over all i was saying is its a tilogy dark samus the big bad boss is dead for good these ideas are awesome...... for a NEW game like fusion 2 that would be sweet so dont think im tryen to spam or flame its just prime is dead... thats all i got to sayLuminoth 23:36, 11 December 2008 (UTC) New possible idea for Dark Samus's survival that is a little bit more practical than the one I listed. Scince she can clone herself during the fight in corruption it is possible that she made a clone earlier that was alound to absorb enough phazon to become stable and be a perfect clone powerwise. She then sent this clone elsewhere where it used some it's internal phazon to create another Metroid Prime that then oozed enough phazon to get the story listed above started. Metroidhunter32 01:50, 22 February 2009 (UTC) I like your ideas their pretty good. One thing though maybe it could be possible that her clone (the one metroidhunter32 listed) when phaze was destroyed became a normal samus. Because when phaze was destroyed all phazon was destroyed. Or they could kust come up with something new. N space pirates no x parasites and no phazon. Maybe like ridley clones himself and makes an army of ridleys to destroy the universe. And don't forget you still have sylux and maybe all the other hunters out their.EGAD1 :Don't get me started on Ridley clones. [[User:Squeemaster|'Squee'master]] 20:23, 27 April 2009 (UTC) One word for you: Haloid. That's probably not an option, so I'll assume so in the rest of my post. Here's my thoughts. Dark Samus died (completely) in the end of Prime 3 (it's been fun, but I've had enough of killing her), and there is no more phazon. What filled in the role of Dark Samus was SA-X. Personally, I doubt that the entire planet SR388 was completely destroyed when the BSL research station crashed into it. Thus, some X parasites survived. Also, SA-Xs would be verry hardy creatures considering that they would have all the powerups and such that Samus did in the end of Super Metroid. Surely one SA-X survived the crash. All the X need is a ship, and then they can start their reign of uber terror across the galaxy. -Glitch Daracova 16:43, 4 May 2009 (UTC) I like it. Personally, I'd love a Metroid Prime: 4, but there's just one thing: If you look here, it says that Metroud Fusion happened long after Metroid Prime: Corruption. AND I'd want to see some Rundas and Ghor ressurection. I miss them. --Kiwifrog 21:58, 29 June 2009 (UTC) I think the idea of Phazon-corrupted X Parasites is pretty good. Samus said at the end of Fusion that she was probably going to be in a lot of trouble with the Federation for what she did. While all the legal crap's going on, the X that weren't killed in the explosion get corrupted and start causing problems that even Dark Samus couldn't think of. And they're still pissed at Samus. Diachronos 18:36, September 3, 2009 (UTC) I always thought that the space pirates should just launch an all-out assault against the federation (and Samus) as over the course of the games the pirates have had their bases destroyed (several times) and their favourite toy destroyed (phazon) so you would think they be super duper annoyed and so just launch an all out assault, however i don't think the space pirates are that stupid, but that would be a cool backdrop for a new game, a full scale war between the federation and the space pirates, althought this may have been covered in corruption. Ing Dark Samus The ing stole almost all her powerups... :( ... You never get back the chozobattle suit. Did the ing posses it and never show up in the game? is it still alive. :... The "chozobattle suit" is Samus' Power Suit/Varia Suit. Since she goes through the entire game with it (the Dark Suit and Light Suit are just modifications), it's obvious that the Ing didn't take it. Diachronos 18:28, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Prime 4 never going to happen Prime series is almost over. I think it isn't a prime 4 but prime hunters 2. Reason to believe is that it's sylux's ship (or is it gandrayda? :) ... LOL horrible theory). So this game might reveal sylux's reason to hating sammy or the gfeds, OR it may reveal his identity ... oops i should say Her identity. Cause you never know in metroid. :Gandrayda is dead. Unless you are one of those people who refuse to believe the other hunters from Corruption are dead, it can't be Gandrayda. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 02:04, September 4, 2009 (UTC) :No gandrayda IS dead, it is just a joke on horrible theories. I think it is sylux and that they are making a metroid prime hunters sequel (but with 3rd person because retro is now a lowest common denometer! ... no more 1st person)(Metroid101 01:35, September 8, 2009 (UTC)) (metroid101)